One cold night
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Dawn's childhood friend, Kenny rescues her when he finds her passed out in the middle of the road during a harsh snowstorm. Kenny takes Dawn to his house and tries to help her, but after a while believes she's gone. Is Kenny right or is Dawn still alive? K-plus for some intense moments that might be too much for younger readers. PenguinShipping one-shot.


**PenguinShipping one-shot. Dawn gets caught out in a snowstorm and is rescued by Kenny who takes her back to his house and tries to help her feel better. After a while, Kenny believes that Dawn has died and that he wasn't able to save her in time, but did Kenny give up too soon?**

It's bitter cold night in the middle of December and Dawn is outside trying to find a place to take shelter. She had been training with her Pokémon when the storm hit so she quickly returned everyone to their Pokéballs and began running to look for shelter, but now with the harsh wind and snow blowing all around her, it was becoming difficult for her to see where she was going.

Dawn dropped to her knees, feeling extremely weak as she began saying, "I need to find somewhere warm, not just for myself, for Piplup and everyone else. I can't stop now, not when…" and then suddenly Dawn collapsed unable to move or breathe. Just then Dawn's childhood friend, Kenny came by and noticed she was passed out.

He ran up to her shouting, "OH NO, DAWN! DAWN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? DAWN, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" He held Dawn up and put his head against her chest to try and listen for a heartbeat, but he didn't hear anything. He picked Dawn up and began walking as quickly as he could as he mentioned, "I don't know if you can hear me, but we're very close to my house, so hang in there, Dawn. Don't give up on me no matter what, please."

* * *

**Five minutes later **

Kenny had arrived at his house and immediately let Dawn's Pokémon out and explained to them what had happened to her. Quilava lit the flame on his back and walked over to Dawn who Kenny laid down on the couch, and Quilava did his best to warm his trainer up. **(I hate referring to a Pokémon as "it" even if their gender hasn't been confirmed, so I'm calling Quilava a boy). **Dawn began moaning weakly but this gave Kenny relief because he knew Dawn had survived.

Kenny knelt down at Dawn's side and held her hand as he began to cry as he said, "Dawn, I hope you'll be alright. I know I might not've seemed like your friend before because I always seemed to tease you, but I was never trying to be mean or tease you, I was just trying to keep you from finding out that I love you, Dawn, and I have loved you for a very long time. I'm really sorry I never told you before, and even though I'm telling you now, I'm beginning to think it might be too late." He lifted Dawn up and held her in his arms tightly, and when he felt how cold her body was and heard no heartbeat he began to cry even more because he thought she was dead. Kenny laid Dawn back on the couch and ran into his room sill crying his eyes out slamming the bedroom door behind him and burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Kenny had finally stopped crying and he began looking at photos of him and Dawn together that began way back when they were children in kindergarten together, going all the way up to photos of them in Pokémon Contests together.

As he looked at the pictures, Kenny began crying again as he stated, "I just can't believe I wasn't able to save her or actually get to tell her that I love her and then have an actual conversation with her about my feelings."

Kenny decided he'd had enough of looking at the pictures and went back out to his living room where he saw Dawn covered in blankets sitting up and drinking hot chocolate. Just then a huge smile spread across Kenny's face as he began crying again, this time they were tears of joy.

Kenny ran to Dawn's side and threw his arms around her and shouted, "DAWN THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!"

Dawn was completely puzzled and stated, "I remember walking in the snowstorm trying to find shelter, and the next thing I know, I'm at your house," she looked at Kenny and questioned, "What happened to me, Kenny?"

Kenny calmed down and stopped crying as he explained, "I was walking home and I noticed you were lying in the road unconscious so I brought you to my house and tried to help you, but after a while, I thought you were dead."

Dawn commented, "Whoa, if it wasn't for you bringing me to your house, I would be dead," she threw her arms around Kenny and stated, "Thank you so much, Kenny, you saved my life!"

Kenny blushed and responded, "I'm glad you're alright now, Dawn," he then looked into Dawn's eyes and questioned sheepishly, "Did you by chance happen to hear me say anything to you earlier?"

Dawn thought back and commented, "Now that you mention it, I remember you talking to me, but I don't remember what you were talking about."

Kenny took a deep breath, held Dawn's hands, gazed deeply into her eyes and confessed, "I love you, Dawn, and I have for a very long time."

Dawn smiled and blushed as she stated, "Wow, Kenny. This is so unexpected, I… I don't even know what to say."

Kenny began stroking Dawn's hair as he continued gazing into her eyes and commented, "You don't have to say anything, Dawn."

In the heat of the moment, Kenny leaned in and kissed Dawn on the lips as passionately as he could enjoying each second. He then pulled away and blushed with embarrassment as Dawn just stared him surprised that he just kissed her out of the blue like that.

Dawn began to feel herself blushing as she remarked, "Wow, Kenny. You're so full of surprises I hardly ever know what to expect from you."

Kenny looked at Dawn and questioned sheepishly, "D-did you enjoy kiss?"

Just then, Dawn grabbed a hold of Kenny's shoulders and kissed him back with just as much passion as when he kissed her.

After the kiss Dawn remarked, "I believe that answered your question."

Kenny blushed as he snuggled himself up against Dawn. Dawn noticed all her Pokémon were out, but she let them all stay out, and she embraced Kenny tightly as Kenny let out a loving sigh. Dawn kissed Kenny again, this time it was just a light kiss on his forehead before she fell asleep holding him in her arms.

**There's my one-shot, and I hope you enjoy it. I'll make another one-shot which will be about AppealShipping.**


End file.
